


A Warm Place

by UppityBitch



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/pseuds/UppityBitch
Summary: Smutty one-shot in which Klaus convinces Caroline she can be a bit late for a brunch date with Elena.





	A Warm Place

                 The scratchy carpet fibers were starting to irritate the skin of her knees as she wiggled around. Her palms pounded the floor in front of her as she stretched her body to its limits. Grunting in triumph, one of her hands finally grasped the long, hard shaft and she pulled it toward her. Caroline smiled as she cradled the stunning Giuseppe Zanotti stiletto. Just as she was about to dive under the massive four-poster mahogany to search for its mate, she felt a firm hand gently stroke her raised butt.

                  “And where do you think you’re going, love?” Klaus purred as he pulled her out from underneath the bed and set her in front of him.

                  Caroline huffed and waved the pale yellow shoe in front of him. “You know very well I’m running late to meet Elena for brunch and it is entirely your fault!”

                  He smirked and eyed the stiletto in front of his face. “How can I acquit myself, sweetheart?” His eyes darkened as he made eye contact with her. With the confidence of an experienced lover, he slowly slid out his tongue and leisurely licked the leather strap across the open toe.

                  She shivered as she imagined his warm, wet tongue gliding over her soft skin instead. She gently pulled the shoe out of his grasp and tossed it over her shoulder, abandoning her search for its mate. She grasped his knees and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed. She quickly tossed away her white t-shirt, kneeling before him in a tiny pair of baby blue panties. Caroline licked her lips, “Perhaps you can make it up to me with breakfast?” She leaned over his lap, her full breasts brushing against the tops of his strong thighs. She watched in amusement as leg muscles seemed to dance with joy as her hard nipples barely grazed his skin. “I’m very, very hungry,” she whispered.

                  Klaus cupped her face in his hands, lightly kissing her delicate pink lips. “Then permit me to feed you, sweetheart.”

                  She increased the pressure of her kiss, sliding her tongue around to gently tease the corners of his mouth while her palm lazily trailed down his bare stomach. She caressed the muscular ridges that flexed under her feather-light touch and when her fingertips reached the elastic of his boxers, she casually ran a finger underneath the waistband, pleased when she felt his body stiffen in anticipation. She moved both hands over the front of his boxers, rubbing his hardened penis while continuing her kisses.

                  Klaus moaned into their deep kiss, quickly bucking his hips as Caroline pressed firmly into the circles she made across his lap. As his large penis stood erect, she began using both hands to squeeze along its length, varying the pressure from airy butterfly touches to deep, sensual massage. Her fingers grasped him tightly as she increased her rhythm, stroking him faster. With a shudder, he broke their heated kiss and rested his forehead against hers. He breathlessly whispered, “Love, I’m going to cum in my boxers if you keep that up.”

                  Caroline flashed him a devious smile. “Do it. And then I’ll have my breakfast.” Her seductive words nearly finished him, but he tried to maintain his focus and not embarrass himself with a premature finish. Which was easier said than done, as she had increased her strokes, anxious to get him off quickly. Her small hands created pleasant friction between his skin and the material of his boxers. He sighed into the feeling, letting it wash over him like a hot shower. A white heat surged through him and he groaned out her name as he threw his head back and pumped his hips in rapid succession against her firm hands. He spurted quickly, feeling the warm liquid soak the front of his boxers as well as her hands.

                  Smiling, she slowly peeled away his wet boxers, throwing them to the floor along with her panties. She tentatively dipped a finger into the trails of semen on his thigh. “Look at the feast you provided, baby.” She placed the finger in her mouth sucking gently. “Delicious,” she cooed appreciatively. She quickly bent her head to his lap, and began licking at the wetness with long swipes of her tongue.

                  Klaus tangled his hands in her golden curls. As she slowly took his soft penis into her warm mouth and suckled gently, he murmured encouragingly, “That’s it, love. You feel so good when you suck me.” Responding to his praise, Caroline began sucking harder, tugging at his tip with her sweet lips. As his erection came back to life, she began purposely letting his member fall from her lips, where her breasts would brush against him. Knowing he loved to see her fondle herself, she cupped her breasts and positioned his penis in her cleavage, squeezing it between her magnificent ivory globes. He watched, fascinated, as his flesh would nearly disappear between her mounds, and sighed in satisfaction whenever her tongue would dart out to impishly touch his tip.

                 He could feel himself rock-hard once more and knew another release wasn’t far away. “I need you, sweetheart.” He pulled her up from her kneeling position. Looking into her hooded blue eyes, he commanded, “Ride me.”

                 He grasped her arms and turned her around, pulling her back against his muscular chest. She slowly ground her butt into his lap, and his erection slid inside her. She gasped at how full he made her, and moaned as his wide head sensuously stroked her vaginal walls. Klaus gripped her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh as he began to piston in and out of her. Caroline moaned at the sensation, “Yes, harder! Fuck me harder!”

                 Responding to her cries, he tipped her hips forward so that he could pound into her more deeply. She stiffened against him, her vagina clamping down with all her might as she drenched him in her orgasm. Feeling her warm, wet arousal in his lap triggered his second release, and he grunted against her as he pulled her back against his chest.

                 Sighing contently, they crawled back into the middle of the bed, pulling sheets with them. As he held her in his strong arms, spooning her from the back, he placed soft kisses along her neck, lapping gently at her skin. She burrowed against him, loving the musky smell of sex and sweat that clung to him. She began to drift back to sleep, but not before she could feel him move behind her. “What are you doing,” Caroline murmured.

                 Klaus chuckled against the shell of her ear. “Don’t worry, love. I was just looking for a warm place.” He then carefully opened her butt cheeks and nudged his soft member inside. 


End file.
